


back then we were together

by Elvent



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga), Shiki - Ono Fuyumi
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for the novels, Toshio and Seishin in their younger days, bedroom scenes but in gen, short but indulgent, the infamous Shiki bedroom scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvent/pseuds/Elvent
Summary: One seeks the other out, and the other embraces.





	back then we were together

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me this hadn't actually happened.

Toshio didn't know what woke him up, but woke up he did. He sat up on the bed and looked around, eyes bleary. He didn't even want to go to the toilet and his room was perfectly still and dim. That was it, until he found someone standing in front of his windows not far from the bed, his figure cast on the lace curtain that adorned them. That person was watching him.

If he jumped a bit at that he didn't show it. 

Seishin was equally as still as the trees and bushes in his backyard at that sultry night. Toshio made a motion for the boy to enter, and it took a bit more time before his friend pulled the glass open and stepped inside before closing it again, drawing the lace curtain aside. He shivered a bit at the sudden chilly air thanks to his air conditioner, but was unmoved from the side of his bed. Toshio frowned at his friend. 

“...What were you doing just standing there?”

His friend looked at him, and he didn’t know what to make of that expression. If he didn’t know any better he’d have said that his friend looked conflicted and somewhat restless. However, his room was rather dark and he was currently a bit too sleepy to properly put some thoughts into it.

“It’s late, so just go to bed.” Toshio lied down again on the bed, adjusting his pillow so it molded around his head comfortably.

It was quiet for a few more minutes and he hadn’t felt the telltale of his friend helping himself on the bed, so he creaked one eye open.

“Seishin, come on.”

This time Seishin finally did, as softly and soundlessly as a cat. By the time his head hit the second pillow on the bed usually reserved for him he let out a small sigh, pulling the blanket around his shoulders. It was a rather familiar sight at this point, but it still tugged at the corner of Toshio’s lips no less. He let out a wide yawn before settling in once more, closing his eyes.

When he woke up for the second time in the morning the first sight that greeted him was of Seishin, sleeping on soundly. His body was drawn into Toshio’s side of the bed, likely unconsciously. He looked calm and peaceful.

This was home.


End file.
